The present invention elates to a surgical instrument organizer. More specifically, the present invention relates to a surgical instrument organizer that utilizes an upper and lower assembly for storing surgical instruments and medications.
Modern day surgery involves the use of a wide variety of different surgical instruments, including catheters, scalpels, and other kinds of tools. These instruments are typically of various types and designs to effect a variety of surgical in a medical or hospital operating room environment. It is desirable to have these surgical instruments organized or collected in a particular sequence and layout for use in specific surgical procedures.
As a result of the unorganized manner by which items are gathered for surgery, the surgical operation itself becomes more difficult. For example, endovascular procedures utilizes catheters, tubes having a guidewire running therethrough that are inserted into a patient. These catheters needs to be sterile to prevent infection, and often need to be cleaned intermittently to prevent complications during surgery. However, additional catheters and equipment for cleaning or otherwise assisting with the surgical procedures are not typically positioned in a centralized location that is easily accessible to the surgical team.
If the surgical instruments, medications, and other equipment are not organized prior to surgery, the surgeon may have to sort through the resulting clutter to find the instrument he or she is looking for. The clutter typically increases throughout the operation as the surgeon uses different tools and instruments and places them back on the table. Any increased operating time resulting from the lack of instrument management increases the overall cost of the surgery and can compromise the quality of the operation. Additionally, the lack of instrument management increases the potential of accidental injury from exposed scalpel blades and the like.
A variety of devices exist for storing surgical instruments. However, these devices have several deficiencies. For example, one device is a medical organizer for organizing cable-tubing via attachment mechanisms. These known devices fail to provide a device that utilizes an upper and lower assembly for storing surgical instruments, such as catheters, wires, and medications.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to surgical instrument organizers. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.